


Mein kleine vogel

by blklightpixie26



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Morgan can't sleep so she goes to the one place she can.
Relationships: Morgan Hault/Thomas Schreiber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Mein kleine vogel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227496) by [TheGreatLibraryFangirl (Mazeem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazeem/pseuds/TheGreatLibraryFangirl). 

> Thanks Maz for letting me get this out of my head. 
> 
> Mein kleine vogel - My little bird in German.

Morgan slipped out of bed with an uneasy feeling. It wasn’t the trapped feeling that she had in the tower, nor was it the constant questioning one about her relationship with Jess. Glain had went back to the Garda barracks more comfortable there than with the rest of then for reasons unknown. If it was asked if Morgan has suspicions, It has little to do with the actual Garda and more to do with either Botha or Rolleson. 

Grateful for the fact that Wolfe Sr. removed the collar which she had to wear while at the Iron Tower, Morgan silently walked out of the Tower in her pajamas and towards the Lighthouse. It called to her in a way that she hadn’t felt before. The Obscurist had no desire to be part of the Scholars once Wolfe Sr. took over the tower and gave them more freedom, so she wasn’t sure exactly why the sudden need to be there.

Once in the Lighthouse, which had not been exactly easy, She bypassed rooms until her hand rested on Jess’ door for a moment, Morgan shook her head still not sure he was the object of her sleeplessness. Without thinking much about it, Morgan moved to the next one. She knocked quietly not wanting to scare the room’s occupants. When nothing occurred, Morgan tried the door knowing that if it was unlocked the first time, it wasn’t about to be locked this time. She tried again before opening the door slightly. A soft murmur could be heard in the room and Morgan slipped inside before closing the door.

“Thomas?”

The young obscurist moved the bedcovers and slid next to the larger man. A large hand rested over her hip and Morgan sighed in contentment. This was the place that she felt safest in the world. Even with as much that had been done, he was still deep down the same gentle soul Morgan knew since they met. Her eyes closed and though Morgan knew that there would be questions in the morning, she found that she couldn’t bring herself to care.

When the bed shifted, Thomas nearly jumped out of his skin. Memories of his time being held in the Library dungeons still just as fresh and still fuel for his ever present nightmares had been strong and his sleep was troubled that night. The soft scent of roses was what stayed his actions. He knew the scent well along with the lithe body which was cool from the night air, Thomas brought her against his chest. “Mein kleine vogel.” he murmured.


End file.
